El Destino de 2 Almas
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: Es navidad y la fría Santa de Ophiuchus, Shaina. No tiene con quien pasarla, pero todo cambia cuando decide ir a caminar a un parque desolado. En donde la persona que le robo el corazón la espera
1. Chapter 1

**El Destino de 2 Almas**

Shaina de Ophiuchus se encontraba sentada en un parque, abrigada y triste. Era Navidad y no tenía con quien pasarla. Suspiró pesadamente por endécima vez. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza y apoyo sus codos en las rodillas.

-¿Por qué?... – Susurró, ¿Que importaba?, él tenía una familia, Saori y Koga, ella estaba de más en esa relación, habían pasado meses desde que no se hablaban, el ya la había superado hace mucho-. Seiya...¿Por qué?

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla helada. Como si fuera un sueño unos cálidos brazos la rodearon con dulzura, una de sus manos se dirigió a su mejilla y le secó la lágrima. Shaina alzó la mirada.

-¿Seiya? – Se sorprendió, estaba un poco cansada y triste, seguramente era una ilusión.

-Shaina, ¿Que haces aquí sola?

-Seiya, estoy bien – Bajo su mirada-. Saori...Athena – Se corrigió-. Debe estar esperándote, junto a tu hijo.

-Shaina, tengo tiempo para estar con una amiga – Se sentó en la banca junto a ella y la rodeo de nuevo con sus cálidos brazos, pegándola a su pecho. Shaina recapacito por un momento. Seiya era casado y tenía un hijo, no deberían estar en esa posición. Se despojo de aquel calor.

-Seiya, vete por favor – Pidió asiendo que unas cuantas lágrimas se hicieran presentes, el la miró sorprendido-. Seiya, tu tienes una familia y debes estar con ella. Te pido que te vallas y me dejes sola.

-Pero, Shaina, ¿De verdad quieres pasar la Navidad aquí?

-Si, Seiya como dije antes. Vete por favor.

-Shaina... – La miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos llorosos, acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella, un roce...¡Un beso!. Shaina dejo que sucediera, solo por esa vez.

Luego de 8 segundos se separaron. La peliverde llevo sus dedos a sus labios para asimilar lo que había pasado.

-Seiya, yo...no se que decir.

-No digas nada y respóndeme – La peliverde calló-. ¿Tu me sigues amando?

-...Si – Fue su respuesta luego de un largo silencio-. Mucho Seiya – Se levantó y se sacudió el abrigo lleno de nieve.

-Shaina, pudiste evitar que me casara con Saori.

-Pero no lo hice – Exclamo son un tono serio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la amas y quieres estar con ella. Tu no me amas, pero yo a ti si, Seiya no estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-Saori y yo si – Repuso-. ¿Todo este tiempo sabias que yo iba a casarme con Athena?

-Si, Seiya creo que debemos dejar nuestra amistad aquí.

-Shaina...

-Cuando te veo quiero lanzarme a tus brazos y besarte como una loca – Expresó con un tono de dolor e ira-. Adiós Seiya de Sagitario.

Ella le tendió la mano lista para despedirse, pero el la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo, sus caras estaban tan cerca que rozaron sus labios.

-Si vas a despedirte de mi... – Susurró entre dientes-. Hazlo bien – La beso, Shaina deslizo sus manos por el rostro cálido del chico. Luego de 1 minuto se separaron por falta de aire, sonrieron.

-Adiós, Seiya – Dijo con una voz apagada.

-Adiós Shaina – Observo como su amiga desaparecía entre la neblina.

Ya todo había acabado...¡Era un adiós pero aún así! Sabían desde el fondo de su corazón que se volverían a encontrar tarde o temprano.

Shaina detuvo el paso frente a la Mansión Kido, escucho risas y alegría.

-Se feliz Saori Kido – Dijo con un tono triste-. Seiya es el mejor amigo y hombre del mundo.

Continuo su camino sin mirar atrás, todo había acabado, ya Seiya no estaba con ella. Era raro pero ella...no le guardaba rencor a su Diosa, si no que estaba feliz por ella.

-Adiós, Sagitario Seiya - Dijo perdiéndose en el horizonte.

 **En el parque...**

-Adiós, Ophiuchus Shaina.


	2. Este no es un adiós

**El destino de 2 Almas**

 **Capítulo 2:** _Este_ _no_ _es un adiós._

Seis años.

Seis años habían pasado desde su adiós.

Desde que no se veían o hablaban. Habían tomado dos caminos diferentes.

Cada uno había formado su familia. Ahora era el momento de dar la cara.

 **Mansión Kido...**

-¡Koga! ¡Ayúdame con Kaory! – Grito Saori, tenía a su hija en brazos mientras trataba de maquillarse-. ¡Koga!

-Voy mamá – Koga bajó las escaleras y tomó a su hermanita de seis años en brazos-. Kaory, ven. Vamos a vestirte.

-La ropa está sobre el sillón – Responde Saori mientras se echaba rubor.

-Ok mamá.

-¡Vámonos! Ya nos esperan – Dice Seiya mientras aparece por la puerta. Con las llaves del auto en la mano.

-Sí papá.

Saori cogió su bolso y esperó a que Koga saliera con Kaory en brazos.

 **Casa de Escorpio...**

-¡Milo! ¿Le diste de comer a Aisha? Vamos tarde – Gimió Shaina frente al espejo-. Ya todos nos están esperando amor.

-Mi vida, relajate. Aisha está dormida, ya comió.

-¡Los teteros! ¿Dónde está el bolso?

-Cálmate – Milo se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó-. Ya está en el auto. Sé que estás nerviosa por ver a Seiya... pero ya mi amor.

-Lo sé, lo sé – Indagó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Relájate bebé, eres la reina de mi corazón. La luz de mis ojos.

-Nunca me dejes – Imploró Shaina, él la besó con fuerza. Con amor, con cariño... con sentimiento.

-Nunca te voy a dejar. Hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿Recuerdas?

-Eternamente. Te voy a amar eternamente...

-Que los dioses me libren de tu belleza – Ella lo besa mientras él ríe.

-Amén Zeus, amén.

Definitivamente ya había superado a Seiya, ya no lo quería. Había un escorpión que robó su corazón, lo amaba. ¡Lo adoraba! Se amaban.

 **Estarían juntos toda la eternidad.**

Seiya era su pasado y Milo era su presente.

 **Y si los dioses querían sería su futuro.**

-Te amo Milo, te adoro... eres mi vida – Dice ella contra sus labios-. Eres el padre de mi hija, mi esposo y mi mejor amigo... Te amo tanto.

-Te amo Shaina. Eres inteligente, hermosa, audaz, fuerte... eres perfecta. La madre de mi hija y mi mejor amiga.

-Por siempre...

 **Fiesta de Navidad...**

-Shaina de Ophiuchus – La santa se giró. Con el vestido de noche resaltando su lechosa piel.

-Seiya de Sagitario – Responde ella y lo ve en esmoquin.

-Tanto tiempo Shaina.

-Seis años, Seiya.

-Veo que eres mamá... ¿Estás casada o...?

-Milo de Escorpio. La persona que mas amo en éste mundo... ¿Tú?

-Tuve una hija con Saori, de llama Kaory. Semi-diosa.

-Que bien.

-¡Shaina, ven acá! – Grito Milo, con el esmoquin azul cielo. Junto a él estaban Camus y Death Maks, con sus respectivas esposas.

-¡Voy! – Dijo sonriendo y luego girándose a mirar a Seiya nuevamente-. Me tengo que ir. Adiós Seiya.

-Adiós Shaina.

Ella se gira sonriendo y camina donde su esposo. Seiya los observa mientras Milo la inclinaba y la besaba como si no le importara estar frente a medio mundo.

-¡Seiya! – Grita Saori.

Seiya no se giró a mirarla.

-Ya veo – Dijo en voz baja un tanto celoso. Luego sonrió de la nada-. Éste fue... **El destino de 2 almas.**

######

¡Hooola! Hice una segunda parte de ésta historia porque hubo en un comentario en lo que me pidieron que hiciera una segunda parte. ¡Y me sentí inspirada!

(No olviden seguirme en Instagram; **AutoraSonia** y Twitter: **SoniaKatyHerna2)**

¡Gracias!

 _ **Sonia Katy Hernández**_

 _Autora Juvenil, Corazón de Tinta_


End file.
